Oh My God
by Dadadadadadadadadada
Summary: How does one go about losing their virginity in Zombieland? Little Rock/Tallahassee
"Oh my God, I can't believe I am going to die a virgin!" Little Rock shouted.

A swarm of zombies, black blood oozing from their mouths, were sprinting towards her. She was cornered, no escape possible. Tallahassee had run off in another daring attempt to massacre the undead and Columbus and Wichita were nowhere near, having been sent to the other side of the shopping centre on a retrieval mission. There was no hope for her.

Her heart was racing, eyes darting everywhere, hoping against her better judgement that she would find a way out. She pulled out her gun again, convinced she still had a shot left, then let it slip to the floor. The cool ground was dirty, having not been cleared in years and the mostly mouldy food around her was just more depressing. For six years she had managed to survive Zombieland; she had done unspeakable things, she had escaped hundreds of zombies, sometimes only with a baseball bat, and she was going to die because she had forgotten to find her exit.

"Those damned rules!" she cursed out loud.

Just as she was accepting her fate, with the zombies only metres away and death looking her straight in the eye, an engine roared in the distance. Glass smashed and aisles of food were thrown everywhere. The black 4x4 was cruising down the floor, distracting the zombies then crushing them. Their bodies were thrown everywhere.

Within seconds, she had been scooped up and pulled away to safety, with only a couple of bruises to show for her near death experience.

"I am _soooo_ going to milk this," was all she heard over the roaring of the engine.

They were all sat around a coffee table in a long abandoned house in the suburbs. The city names didn't matter anymore, they were just painful reminders of what used to be.

Tallahassee was reminding Wichita and Columbus of his heroic acts that day and Little Rock was clutching her knees, avoiding the daggers that Wichita was staring at her. She knew she would be in big trouble when they were alone, she knew she should've remembered the rules. Little Rock was so absorbed by her own thoughts that Tallahassee's epic tale of heroism was just background noise, an almost inaudible hum, until he let out her secret.

"Then she shouted that she was still a virgin and-" Tallahassee was cut off by Columbus' sounds of shock. Little Rock felt her face flush red like a strawberry and her jaw clenched. Columbus could not look away from the younger sister.

"What do you mean you're still a virgin?" He said incredulously. "You're nearly 19, you should be doing it like, every day!"

Little Rock felt the blood surge to her face. She glued her eyes to the ground, refusing to confirm Tallahassee's statement. _It's not like I'm a virgin by choice,_ she thought, _I would like to do it, but there aren't many men just hanging around the United States of Zombieland. Nor are there many in a position to fuck me._

"Leave her alone!" Wichita jumped to Little Rock's defence, as she always did. "Unless you're planning on changing it, you can shut up right now, or I'll tell them all about your first time!"

Columbus became quiet immediately, not wanting to contradict his girlfriend, nor subject himself to the embarrassment that would ensue if Wichita revealed all.

Tallahassee, however, had an idea. He had watched Little Rock grow up, taught her how to use every weapon he knew of and carefully observed her transformation from a cute twelve year old with a badass attitude to a grown woman with long legs, a sweet ass and a badass attitude. Truthfully, he'd been thinking about fucking her for two years now, and he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

"I'll do it," he said, his face completely honest. "If she wants. As my heroic actions showed today, we could die any day and I don't want this sweet little thing to die not knowing the pleasure of going 20 toes."

Wichita's face lost all colour, then suddenly screwed up in pure anger. She was just about to release all her fury when Little Rock, who had hardly said a word all evening, spoke up.

"Okay," she looked up, straight into Tallahassee's eyes. "Let's go."

Wichita resumed her gobsmacked expression, joining her doting boyfriend in awe as Little Rock stood up and followed Tallahassee towards the staircase.

They found the master bedroom fairly easily, the bed still made from the morning that this family disappeared, covered in a layer of dust and grime. The room smelt like rot and the walls were discoloured. _Not exactly where I imagined my first time being,_ Little Rock thought. Tallahassee shook out the bed sheets and Little Rock stood awkwardly in the corner, clutching her elbows with white knuckles.

When he had finished, he turned around and winked at her, barely able to control his smile.

"You have masturbated before, right?" He asked, his eyes gleaming.

The young girl was shocked at first, then nodded almost imperceptibly and whispered a confirmation.

"Just testing to see how warm the water is. Jump on the bed then," Tallahassee could not contain his joy, his cock hardening with the anticipation.

Little Rock walked over to the bed, unable to look at the older man who was eyeing her up like she was a Twinkie.

She proceeded to take off her outer layers until she was wearing just a pair of two day old panties and a mismatched bra that had not been changed in a while. She suddenly became very self-conscious and Tallahassee sensed this.

He softened his look and slowly rubbed her shoulders.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready," he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, her hair falling out from behind her ears.

"No, I want to," she whispered back.

A pair of rugged hands began slowly caressing her arms, soothing her, as his lips ghosted over her neck from behind. The hands then moved around to her stomach, the calloused fingers tracing patterns on her skin. She exhaled hard and he moved onto the outside of her bra, practiced hands moulding her mounds. In two seconds he had unhooked her bra and she let it fall to the bed.

Tallahassee then moved round to face her, settling his knees between her spread thighs. She lay back slowly, her breasts on full display. Tallahassee took a moment to take in all her beauty, before resuming his onslaught. Her nipples hardened and Tallahassee reflected on how long it had been since he had seen such wonderful breasts. Apart from that one drunken night with Wichita, he had not seen real tits for eight months.

Little Rock moaned, the sounds reminding Tallahassee of his job. His mouth moved to her left nipple, whilst one hand played with the right nipple and the other hand snaked its way down her tummy. His tongue circled the sensitive bud, bringing a sharp intake of breath.

As his hand finally reached her panties, he realised he was now fully hard. Continuing his ministrations on her nipples, the rugged man palmed her through her panties, feeling the sweet virgin girl get wetter and wetter. _I hope this never ends,_ he thought, as Little Rock let out another sigh.

He eventually slipped his hand under the waistband of her panties, his happiness reaching near maximum, and the smell of her arousal was intoxicating. He briefly traced her puffy lips before removing his hand quickly to the girl's dismay.

Tallahassee quickly removed his shirt and jacket and unbuttoned his jeans, Little Rock still looking on, her hand slowly stroking herself as she looked at the tanned man before her, his torso covered in scars. His muscles were well defined from years of ass-kicking and his tanned body contrasted with the girl's milky skin. She let out a soft moan as her finger traced over her clit.

Tallahassee discarded the final offending item of clothing, freeing his engorged cock, before resuming his actions but this time, with more haste. He licked and rolled her nipples with increasing speed, his hand pulling her panties down as fast as he could. She kicked off her underwear and Tallahassee took a moment to take in Little Rock in all her naked glory before positioning his face in front of her glistening centre.

"Oh my God," she whispered as he breathed out against her core, preparing himself for the taste that he had been craving for years.

He began with one long lick up her pussy, finishing at her clit, before teasing her lips with his expert tongue.

"So much better than I imagined," she croaked as he took her clit between his lips. She could feel him smirk against her. _Cocky bastard,_ she thought.

He increased his pace, sucking and rolling her clit, one finger slipping into her hole and pumping. His tongue was like a tornado between her thighs. Her moans were becoming more pronounced, swear words flowing freely now. As he inserted a second finger, he released her clit with a wet pop and moved up the bed to kiss her.

His fingers pumping quickly, he gently nibbled her lower lip, letting her taste her own juices. His tongue gently prodded at her own, his other hand now kneading her breast. As he brushed her clit with his thumb, Little Rock let out a long moan.

"Oh God yes, fuck. Yesyesyes fuuuck!" Little Rock now had no control of her sounds, to Tallahassee's delight.

"You ready to come yet?" He whispered into her neck, gently biting her sensitive spot.

"Mmmm," she whined, as he put more pressure on her clit.

He rolled the bundle of nerves, putting more pressure at the bottom, his fingers pumping faster and faster, his kisses becoming more frequent and needy, until Little Rock came undone in a fit of moans and obscenities.

"Oh yes, thank fuck, mmm right there right there, fuuuuuck me!" She cried, her walls clenching around his fingers, drenching them. He kept playing with her clit until she had rode out her orgasm, until she was lying back, hair sprawled out on the pillow and her legs still gently shuddering.

Tallahassee moved up her body to kiss her again, less needy this time, before pulling off and giving her a wink.

"How was that?" He asked cheekily.

"Fuckin' amazing," she replied.

"We ain't done yet, sugar!"

With a gentle kiss, he pulled her down the bed until her weak legs were hanging off the edge and he was standing between them. She sat up, looking him straight in the eye, and firmly grasped his cock, giving it a few gentle pumps.

Tallahassee licked his lips as she spread the drops of precum that had gathered on the soft head. She was bewitchingly beautiful, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration and her breathing becoming laboured. Tallahassee moaned in response.

He suddenly took her forearms into his large, rough hands.

"Tonight is about you," he murmured into her neck, before pushing her back down and tracing kisses in the valley between her breasts.

The older man gently rubbed his throbbing erection along her lips, before stopping briefly to put on the condom he had found in the bedside table. _No chance of an abortion in Zombieland,_ he thought.

The sweet virgin let out a soft moan as he resumed the action, before gently easing the head in.

"This is going to be uncomfortable, but then it'll feel good, promise," Tallahassee reassured her.

He pulled back out and pressed in a little further, continuing this action until he reached her hymen. He pressed soft kisses down her neck and sucked gently on her pressure point, pinching her clit, before quickly pushing past.

Little Rock let out a squeak and her eyes welled up. _I've jumped out of a moving car and dealt with more broken bones than I can count, I can handle a dick,_ the young girl thought, steadying her breathing. Tallahassee remained still inside of her until she gave him a shaky nod.

He pulled back gently, carefully watching her reaction, before pushing back in again. This continued for a while until Little Rock regained some colour in her face.

She let out a soft "oh" after a while, allowing her lover to pick up the pace a little. He was barely keeping it together, she was that tight. Her juices made the perfect lube as he thrust in again and again, watching her face screw up and relax over and over.

Tallahassee's well trimmed pubes were soft and comforting as he pumped his hips quickly. He quickened his pace, but the short sighs coming from the young girl and jittery legs around his waist told him to calm down. _Slow it down,_ he thought, _make it last._

He pushed all the way in, then slowly dragged his hips backwards until only the tip was inside her, then buried himself in her again, all the while planting little kisses along Little Rock's collarbone. The small whimpers and sighs told him that he was doing something right. He kept slowing his pace, kneading her breasts, until she was begging him for more.

"Please, oh god, please, just move!" She pleaded, desperate for more stimulation.

"Your wish is my command," Tallahassee drawled with a wink.

All of a sudden, he slammed into her. His movements were sharp and quick and his kisses were becoming needier. He sucked the skin around her neck, leaving hickies, and pumped his hips faster and faster, the lust showing in his eyes. Her shouts were now audible through the house and the headboard was banging against the wall. _God, Columbus is gonna be such a dick about this,_ Little Rock thought as she pinched her nipples a little.

The pressure was building in her core and Tallahassee had been ready to blow since he first saw her heavenly tits. She began moaning, her words dying half way through as the pleasure stopped all thought.

"Mmmm, yesyesyes, mmmm right there give it to meeee, God YES!" She screamed, as he adjusted his angle a little so he was hitting her G-spot. The no-longer-a-Virgin girl began meeting his thrusts with equal force.

Tallahassee had never seen a woman so beautiful. She was glowing, her cheeks flushed and sweat glistening on her perky breasts. He never wanted this moment to end, yet at the same time craved the explosive feeling as they climaxed together. He wanted to see her eyes.

"Look at me, baby girl, look at me," he whispered.

Her eyes, which had been tightly shut, opened to stare at him. His tanned face, scarred torso and rippling muscles spoke pure power to her, however it was his eyes were gentle. They were staring into her, and at that moment, looking into his eyes as he gently rolled her clit, she was reminded of how reliant she was on him, from the fight at the theme park to that very day, and now he was finally inside her.

Her eyes fluttered shut again. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, starting from her core and flooding out, filling her down to her toes. It was pure, unadulterated pleasure. She clenched desperately onto his cock, looking for friction. This movement to set off his own orgasm and he let out the groan he had been holding in for years, rope after rope of cum spurting out. He continued rolling her clit all the way through her orgasm, until they lay there, sweaty and exhausted.

For a while he remained on top of her, pushing his weight off of her and onto his elbows, still inside her. Once her breathing had calmed a little, he slid out and lay next to her.

"Jesus, fuck!" She gasped, letting out a delightful giggle.

"That's one way to put it, darlin'," he smirked.

She rolled into her side to look at him. He glanced at her, his eyes twinkling. Her breathing was steady now but her hair was a mess and she smelled very strongly of sex. _I've never seen a woman more beautiful,_ he thought.

As he reached down to take off the condom, he heard an undeniable snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just thinking of my sister's face as she listened to me losing my virginity. Better find my clothes and go see her," she giggled.

This time, it was his turn to laugh.

"What?" Little Rock said as she pushed herself up to look at him properly.

"We ain't finished yet, sweetheart! You think I was gonna give up after round one?"

With his eyes shining with mischief, he pushed her back down, his dick already hardening again. _Oh my God,_ she thought.


End file.
